Surprises
by dolphin12345
Summary: Someone on the team asks Abby to run tests on a blood sample. Only problem is, this sample doesn't have anything to do with an open investigation. Strong Tiva and a little McAbby.


Prompt #3: Someone on the team asks Abby to run tests on a blood sample. Only problem is, this sample doesn't have anything to do with an open investigation.

**Surprises**

Ziva walked into the room with the blood Ducky had taken from her in one hand and a CafPow in the other. Ducky was the only one who knew her suspicions. Soon Abby would too, if they were correct.

Abby was listening to her music, head bobbing to the beat pounding out of the speakers. Nothing new. She sneaked up behind her, tapping her on the shoulder. She resisted smiling as Abby spun round, shocked.

"Ziva!" Abby exclaimed, turning of the music with the remote, "you got a case for me? And you brought Caf-Pow." Abby grinned, continued rambling and held her hand out for the drink. Ziva passed it to her.

"I have a blood sample for you to test."

"Anything in particular you're looking for?"

"Just the regular stuff, anything unusual." Ziva left the room quickly to prevent any more questions.

"Hey Abby," Gibbs said as he entered the lab.

"Hi Gibbs. But your spidy sense must be wrong this time. I don't have anything for you yet. How's the case?"

"What case?"

"The one Ziva gave me the blood sample from."

From Gibbs' quizzical look, she knew she must have said something wrong.

"Ziva, I'm sorry, I didn't know it wasn't a case, and I kinda told Gibbs. But the good, or bad, depending on how you look at it, whoever the sample belonged to is pregnant."

"Really."

"Yes."

"Thank you" Ziva acted unlike her and gave Abby a hug

"Sure, are you feeling alright?"

"I am fine."

Ziva left to go back to the bullpen when she ran into Gibbs.

"Elevator, now"

Gibbs flicked the switch to stop the elevator. He glared at Ziva, who even started to look nervous.

"What the hell was that?"

Ziva sighed, took a deep breath.

"Gibbs, I am pregnant"

This time Gibbs mask slipped and he looked shocked. They stood in silence for a few minutes.

"Who's the father, then?

"Umm…"

It's not DiNozzo is it?" he asked.

"It is, yes." There was a short silence.

"Well….how far along are you?"

"I don't know, I haven't been to the doctors yet, and didn't want to get one from the pharmacy; they can be unreliable. So I asked Abby to do it, I think about 2 months."

"You told him yet."

"Gibbs, I just found out myself, so, no, I have not. Ducky knows though. He took my blood so Abby could test it."

"Hmmm…so how long have you and Tony been breaking rule 12?" he asked, slightly disapproving.

"About 4 months," she said. Her face betrayed no expression, but inside she was nervous about his reaction. Would he force one of them to leave the team?

Gibbs flicked the switch back and the elevator started moving back up again. He turned and looked at Ziva, smiled one of his rare smiles, and she knew everything was going to be alright.

"Well, as long as you keep it out of the office, I don't have cause for complaint, I suppose I can turn a blind eye. Good luck, Ziva. However I'm going to have to pull you from field and put you on desk duty."

Ziva nodded. "I understand."

With that the elevator doors opened to the bullpen.

Ziva was at her apartment cooking, she had invited the team over for dinner; she planned the rest of the team tonight. She'd told Tony earlier and he'd been ecstatic. The look on his face was one of such wonder and awe.

_He was giving her a lift home; they'd stopped at her apartment, it was his turn to stay at her's tonight. He went to get out of the car but she put her hand on his arm. He stopped and turned back._

"Tony, I'm pregnant."

"What?" he spluttered. His face went still. But then slowly she saw the corners of his mouth turn up, and his face split into his classic mega-watt smile. "That's wonderful. It'll take some getting used to, and I'll probably make lots of mistakes along the way, but I'll always try and be there for little DiNozzo junior. " And he kissed her on the mouth.

She was preparing some pasta, Tony was in the next room setting the table, she stared at her stomach where a little life was growing. She was amazed and happy; but also a little scared. She would have to get somewhere bigger and hoped that Tony would join her. She would also need to buy more things, all the things a baby would need. Gibbs had already offered to make a crib for them. The doorbell rang and she heard Tony answer it.

"Hey, McGee, Abby, come in, Ziva's making dinner."

McGee said something that she didn't catch, as Abby bounced into the kitchen, giving Ziva a big hug.

Abby started rambling on about things, but the few words that stood out at the end of the sentence, "by the way whose was the blood sample?"

Ziva just smiled, "I'll tell you later," she said and took the dinner in.

Dinner was served, everyone started eating as Tony and Ziva looked across the table at each other. Tony grabbed Ziva's hand under the table and squeezed it reassuringly.

"Guys we have something to tell you," he paused nervously. "Ziva's pregnant."

"Ppppregnant," McGee stuttered.

"Yes McStutter, pregnant, as in having a life growing inside her." Tony replied with a grin.

"Oh congrats, you two," Abby said excitedly and then got up and went round to hug Ziva.

"That blood sample was yours, then?"

"Yes." Ziva replied, very calmly compared to Abby's chatter.

Everyone started congratulating her, and the rest of dinner passed with talk of babies filling the room. Abby insisting that she had to be the one to buy the clothes etc. and throw the baby shower. That puzzled Ziva for a minute,

"Why would we want to wash my baby before it's born?"

"You don't wash the baby, people just give you gift's fort it."

"Oh, and while we're still here," Abby announced, "Me and Tim are engaged."

Everyone was shocked into silence. It was broken by McGee explaining nervously, as everyone just stared. Gibbs cut him off mid sentence and head-slapped him. He then went over and hugged Abby.

"Congratulations." He whispered in her ear.

*****************

Epilogue  
After 10 hours of labor, one very bruised hand, little Tali Marie DiNozzo was born, weighing 6 pounds 7 ounces.


End file.
